Girl Trouble
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Gallows stays up late one night and gets drunk. He then volunteers to help a girl named Leila out. But his actions get him and the rest of the team in over their heads in a crazy ruin. Some JetVirginia, but not to my usual extent.
1. Solo Mission

**Solo Mission**

On the night before the four Drifters went to Deus ex Machina, and Jet found out the secrets of his past, the team was resting in the saloon at Little Twister. Knowing their was a cloaking spell of some sort on the fortress, they had decided to make camp for the night. They would need all the strength they could muster, so it would be prudent to get a good night's sleep. Virginia yawned a bit from the table they sat at.

"I'm going to bed," she told the others, "There is no reason for me to stay up anymore. I don't like to sit up and drink, and what else is there to do in a place like this in the middle of the night." She got up and pushed her chair in. Then, the woman walked up the stairs, and returned to their room to sleep.

"Make that two of us. This is the stupidest thing, just sitting around and guzzling beer until you're passed out on the floor. It would be more prudent for us to make a plan, but I know that chatterbox will be fast asleep, preparing to scout out the Deus ex Machina. At least she's TRYING to help out in this, not just drinking her ass off like you, Gallows," Jet stated. Then he followed her up to the room the four had rented.

Under normal circumstances, Gallows would want to yell at Jet for the rude remark. But this time, he simply whispered, "Clive, want to spy on them, see what they're going to do? I mean, Virginia and Jet are alone in the room, maybe he's going to make a move. It'll be just like in those really cool magazines."

Clive gave his ally a very disgusted stare. "That is rude, Gallows. For one, Jet is not going to 'put the moves' over on Virginia, he knows that they need rest if they're to see the Deus ex Machina in the morn. And for two, I will be up there with them, sleeping. I would not advise you staying up much later, if you wish to be at top performance when we take on Leehalt and Siegfried in the morning." He too went upstairs.

"Oh well, their loss," Gallows said to himself, "Hey, bartender! Another glass of your best brew over here! I'm going to party until the daylight sets in and nobody is going to stop me!" When the towering mug came, Gallows held it up to the sky as if he was toasting someone. Then, he drank it all down in one gulp.

. . .

"How come there aren't many cute girlsh in this bar?" asked an incredibly drunk Baskar at about midnight. He had been drinking for the better part of two hours, and frankly I bet a normal person would be in dreamland about now. But Gallows was a very stocky young man, and definitely not a virgin. Virgin drinker, that is, for all you people who have gotten your minds stuck in the gutter. He's never found a girl willing to get with him yet, party due to bad luck and partly due to his bad taste in pickup lines scared them.

Just then, he noticed a pretty young woman sitting at the table next to him. She had on a blue skirt and white shirt, brand new. Her hair was a flaming orange color, and her eyes were as blue as the oceans that had covered the world before the Yggdrasil disaster. As he looked, it appeared as if she was beckoning him over to her. This was the first sign anyone would notice that something is wrong, who beckons a drunk.

She inquired, "Would you be willing to aid me by taking on a little job? I need someone to come with me to the cave in a nearby plateau. My brother was murdered and the money he'd saved up taken by thieves. I don't think I can take on them alone and unaided, I'm not suicidal, so I was wondering if a big guy like you would be able to help?" The woman flashed him a smile filled with the brilliant light of white teeth.

Now Gallows wasn't that coherent at the moment. But he knew that she was a young woman who needed help from him. And no one ever has known Gallows Caradine to let a member of the opposite sex go unaided. Well, unless he knew they were evil, but that's not the point of this story. "Shure mish. I will be glad to help you out. You can call me Gallowsh. What ish your name?" He staggered a little, and had to grab onto her table for support. That caused the girl to giggle, he sure was a funny man when drunk.

"My name is Leila," she replied, "Leila Lelnian. I'm an adventurer like my father and brother before me. Now then, let us go to our horses, there isn't a moment to lose. If we don't hurry, who knows what will happen. The thieves might be alerted to our presence, and kill us before we could even get close to them."

. . .

Outside, Gallows got on his horse, Yami. Leila hoped he could stay on the beast's back, he did look awfully tipsy. But this one would do nicely for what she had planned, he was too stupid to catch any hints. And infatuated with the fairer sex, she'd watched him all night trying to hit on every woman in the bar. Each of the unfortunate Baskar's attempts had failed, and Leila had witnessed him getting drunker, and drunker as time passed. She was happy to know that his friends were abed, they wouldn't notice him missing until morning. Or, to be more precise, until it was too late. For by then she would have won, and he would be dead or incapacitated. Leila had prepared well for the mission she set before her.

That was her specialty, watching and waiting, baiting her prey. The mysterious woman mounted her own horse, a black stallion with brown streaks running through its tail and mane. Dark Chocolate, she called him, he was the most reliable creature she had ever encountered. Now, he would be her aid in this little venture. Tying Yami's reins to DC's--as we will call him so I don't have to write the whole name out--the woman whistled the order to set out. They ran towards a large plateau, just as Leila said. Gallows had half fallen out of the saddle by the time they'd arrived, but he wasn't any worse for the wear.

"Now then, Gallowsh, here we are at the cave. Be warned, the thieves are very tough. Just watch where you are going, and keep your eye on the enemy. Once we find the treasure, I'll split it with you, fifty fifty," she told him, smirking a little. No way she'd share the treasure with this idiot, she'd rather die.

They walked until coming to the treasure filled center room. There, Gallows saw coins and gems shining around every corner. It was enough to make Maya Schroedinger faint, feeling as if she could have died and gone to heaven. But standing over there, was a band of unsavory characters, ready to fight him.

Gallows bellowed, "You rotten thievsh, whatever you did to thish woman, I won't forgive you. Tasht the power of my ARMsh." He fired his shot gun, which isn't a good thing when one is drunk. For one, he had not enough force of will to keep himself from reeling backwords. For two, all of his shots missed.

Then it was the gang's turn. One thief walked up to him and clubbed Gallows in the chin. Another knocked him in the back. Still a third punched him in the stomach. But one good thing came from him being drunk, Gallows had the strength and rage of twenty men. He began fighting back, knocking men away with a flick of his wrist. Why do you think the only barroom brawls that end in gunfights take place between sober men? Every good cowboy knows that guns are only better when one isn't out of it now.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, grazing Gallows's shoulder. Then, he was hit in the head by the man he was fighting. Down he went, right to the floor. Standing there with a pistol in her hand was Leila, and she was smirking. "Good act men, now to rob this poor fool blind. I can't believe he fell for it. Well, he was drunk, and he does seem to fall for girls very easily. Oh well, the better for us. Take his belongings and tie him up, we're going to have a guest for the rest of the night boys." She began to laugh out loud.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words. . .**

This is just my excuse for a humor piece. I've got big plans for this one. Ok, so I found the real names of the horses on an MB. But I like my names better, besides the info never reaches those of us here in the states, so why should I care. Unless it makes for a good plot, like Florina really being Mariel from Wild ARMs 1.


	2. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

At first, Gallows just assumed he'd woken up with the worst hangover in his life. Ok, so he had woken up with the worst hangover in his life, but let's not get technical here. He later found that most of his pain was coming from the ropes tied around his stomach so he'd be secured to a pillar. Gallows wondered what he'd done last night, must have been some wild party. But then he saw the thieves guarding him.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Who are you guys and why've you got me tied up like this?!" But the five men in the room just laughed, they'd seen how he'd acted the night before, they knew he probably had no idea how he'd even arrived at their cave, let alone why he'd come there. Bars were so easy to find quality victims.

"Let's see. . .I was drinking, and I met this girl. I don't think I got to put the moves over on her, she was in trouble, needed me to go someplace with her, can't remember where. That must be why I'm all tied up, I was too drunk to think straight, and got caught by these guys. But why were we fighting them. That's it, I'm never going to drink without one of the others around to make sure I don't act like a moron," he vowed.

The thief who was lying up against the pillar to the right of him screamed, "Oh for cryin' out loud, shut yer mouth. I swear when the boss gets up, you'll be one sorry man. I'd never heard a guy screaming like a baby before. And you don't want to wake the boss up prematurely, else you'll die a slow and painful death right away. Our boss don't like it when you prisoners annoy the heck out of us." He slapped Gallows with the force of a train hitting a cavern wall. Normally, this would have resulted in a major fight, but the man was currently tied up, and had no way to defend himself from any attack. So Gallows just glared at him.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. "Leila, what have you done with Leila? I swear, if you hurt her in any way, you'll get it the second I'm out of these ropes." If you find it funny how Gallows could remember the name of the girl he'd met while he was drunk, then just think about it for a moment. Pretty girls are always on his mind, and even though he couldn't remember what happened some nights, he never forgot the dozen women he'd made a pass with, who'd subsequently turned him down with a hard slap.

"I'm right here, Gallowsh," a seductive female voice called, "I see you've finally woken up." In came Leila, but she was different. For one, her hair was now blue. Turns out, she'd only worn an orange wig to keep from being recognized. For another, she was now wearing a white tube top, with a coat of purplish pink that was buttoned only on the bottom two, a crimson red skirt, and an orange head bandana.

"You're the girl from last night?! But how can you be a thief? I thought all thieves were only out to hurt women, to rape them. Are you trapped here? If so, I can help you escape their hold," he told her, well aware that he was bound and the thieves were staring at him. Then, they all let out a huge roar of laughter.

Leila replied, "I'm not just any thief, Gallowsh, I'm the boss of the Bloody Daggers. My father was the one who founded this gang, but he was captured and killed by lawmen. My older brother was killed four months ago when the train he was on was attacked by Diaborg. That puts me directly in charge of the gang by default. You were a fool to trust me, but then again if you were drinking alone that heavily, you must not have any girl and would be pretty desperate. And no one recognizes me when I wear a wig in the bar."

Gallows then took in what she'd told him. "My name isn't Gallowsh, it's Gallows. G-A-L-L-O-W-S. Like the place they hang people on. Why are you calling me Gallowsh all the time, Leila?" He had one of those expressions on, the one where you don't know what the heck is going on, and would have scratched his head if he wasn't currently bound to the pillar of stone. Every one of the thieves sweatdropped at this.

"Well, I guess you were just too drunk to pronounce it right," Leila said, "Let's see, what should I do with you? I could always just keep you here for awhile, can't have you telling the authorities where the loot I've stolen is hidden. Or, I can just feed you to the sand monsters, saves time, aggravation, and food."

"Please, let me go. You see, I've got some friends waiting for me. They're probably worried about where I've gotten to, not being in my bed or the saloon dining hall when they wake up. If they ask around, they're going to be sure to find out where I went, find this place, and either rescue me or avenge me. Then, you'll be found out. I promise, on my honor, never to tell anyone where this place is located," he begged.

Leila thought about it for a few moments. Then, she informed the man, "Ok, I'll let you go. But on two conditions. First, I'll drive you and your horse to town, so you can be blindfolded. Someone as dumb as you might just accidentally betray us with a slip of the tongue. And second, I want you to do a little job for me later on. I will chose the time and place of it. I'm sure it'll be right up your alley, and if your friends are anything like you, they should enjoy this little venture too. So, what's it going to be, Gallowsh? Will you help me out and live longer, or do you want to be shot dead by all of my men right here and now?"

Gallows panicked. "Of course I want to live. Just take me back to town, I'll do any job you wish of me, so please let me go." His whining caused all the thieves to stifle their laughter, they thought it pathetic.

. . .

Mounting his Yami, Gallows was immediately tied to the saddle. Leila blindfolded him, and got on DC. Again, she'd tied his horse's reins to hers, knowing he couldn't do anything while blindfolded. Then, they took off in a gallop. The unfortunate Baskar felt as if he was being dragged by a truck, but held on the best he could. After all, he had to live to help the rest of the team out when they fought against Leehalt and Siegfried. They would need all the power they could get, the Demon King seemed to be a mean character.

"Here we are," Leila said at last, "Now then, I'll only leave once you're in town and out of my sight. Can't have you following me to find out where I came from. Anyway, I'll see you later, Gallowsh." Even though she knew it wasn't his name, it was still fun to tease him about his little drunken stupor.

Gallows tried to ignore her, she was a lady after all. He took off in a run for the town, and entered the saloon. Leila watched until he was out of sight, and then rode off back to her gang to tell them how it all had ended. They would meet again, some time much later when there would be some real trouble.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words. . .**

Before we go to the mission, we have to see the reaction of the other characters first. I've got a good line for Gallows after Jet begins to yell at him, as we all knew he'd do. Leila is supposed to be quite heartless, that's why she finds it so much fun to tease poor Gallows. Her name is a reference to Final Fantasy II, you meet a pirate named Leila who tries to trick you on her ship. After beating her—pathetic—men, she joins you. The clothes I took liberty with, since I can't be sure about anything, but the bandana is there. In fact, before looking into the status screen, I thought her hair was orange.


	3. What the Heck Happened

**What the Heck Happened?**

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Jet, "Well, actually I can believe it. Gallows has to be the biggest idiot on all of Filgaia! How in the world can he just up and leave us right before the biggest battle so far? Ten to one he just got drunk, and is lost down an alley somewhere. Probably has no idea how to get back here."

"Now Jet. We should be worrying about him, not getting angry. I mean, what if something bad had happened to him last night, while he was drinking. He wouldn't be coherent enough to see the threat as it approached. Let's ask around in the saloon, maybe someone knows what happened to Gallows," replied Virginia as she looked up from her bowl of oatmeal. She was generally concerned from the first moment he'd been discovered missing. Virginia never thought the worst about people, be they friends or enemies.

Jet retorted, "But if someone wanted us dead, they would have gone after those of us who were in the room sleeping. I stayed up until one in the morning, there's no way they would be able to kill us if I was on guard, so I would have been able to tell you that there was an attack. If they went for Gallows, there would be a ton of people in the bar, and not all of them would have been punch drunk. Some would have to be the ones to take their drunken friends home when the night was over." He glared at the young girl a bit.

But before Virginia could say something in response, in came Gallows. He was generally worse for the wear, hey how would you be after being tied up to a pillar for the whole night, then had to ride like a sack of grain on your own horse for about a half hour? Also, the unfortunate Baskar was out of breath from his run from the horse to town. "Finally. . .made it. We can go to the Deus ex Machina now, and kick some Demon butt. I'm gonna do something so good, that Granny will finally lay off of me for the rest of her life."

"Where in the world were you stupid?" inquired Jet, "You've been out all night, probably due to the fact that you were totally sloshed. Jeeze, can't you do anything right Gallows? Next time you want to have a drinking party, wait until after there's no more threat to the stupid planet that we have to take on together."

"Hey! I just so happened to be helping a pretty girl I met in the bar. Only, she turned out to be a thief, and stole all of the money I had on me. As it was I had to make a deal with her in order to get out of her lair alive. So be grateful that I'm even back here to help you out you little punk!" Gallows yelled back.

Jet muttered, "Figures. Gallows can never say no to a pretty girl, especially when he's punch drunk and not able to tell what is going on around him. One of these days, it'll get him in trouble and he won't be able to weasel his way out of it like he did last night. Then there's gonna be all out war, just you wait."

Gallows felt his anger rise well above the triple digits. "I can too say no to a pretty girl. There was the time that. . .wait I helped that one. What about the. . .no, helped that one too. Uhhhhhhhh. . .Melody? No, I was the one who got us into that mess in the first place. Oh, well, can't think of any right now guys."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to help out a young woman," Clive told him, "But you must be careful, con artists and thieves are all out there just looking for an unsuspecting fool to take advantage of. If you learn to judge character, you will be able to tell yourself which of these girls only wish to use you."

"Ouch, Clive. That stung," whimpered Gallows, thinking about the words "unsuspecting fool." He sat down at the table, and ordered a big plate of scrambled eggs with sausage. When the food came, the young Baskar began chowing down at top speed. Virginia was in disbelief at how her older friend could eat.

. . .

On Lombardia, as they scouted out the enemy's fort, Gallows informed them, "I had to take some sort of mission for Leila in order to get out of there alive. I hope you're not too mad at me for setting up a deal with a thief." He was playing with one of those bouncy balls on the paddle in order to pass time until they arrived. Since it was cloaked in an energy shield, they had no idea how they would be able to spot it.

Jet shrugged. "Whatever, money is money in my book. Doesn't matter if we earn it honestly or if we have to cheat a little. If she pays us for the mission, I'm game. Did she tell you what we were going to do, or will it be her little secret until the time comes for us to go on this little job?" He took a sip of his water bottle, and looked to Virginia. Their leader was sitting and wondering what the next encounter with Leehalt would be like. Would he go all out on her, wanting his revenge for her being the daughter of the woman he had loved? After all, the man still lived in the illusion that Werner had manipulated the whole love triangle.

"I don't know if we're even getting paid," Gallows stated, "Remember, I am doing this to repay her for sparing my life when I was a hostage." He began to inch away, knowing that Jet might be a little bit angry at him for accepting a job that would net them no profit whatsoever. But before something extremely bloody could occur, Virginia walked up to Jet, grabbed him by his arm, and sat him right back down in his seat.

"Jet, I need you on lookout. Out of all of us, you've got the best eyesight. Thus, you would be the best to spot the Deus ex Machina. I think it was giving off slight energy readings from the shield, so there could be some sort of distortion or smoke we can look for. You can argue about work with Gallows another time, once we're back on the safe ground again. Besides, we never can tell when and if one of Siegfried's Wyverns will attack, that could be a problem if we are caught unaware by those vicious creatures," she told her friend. Then, Virginia walked back to her own station, giving Jet a little wink, and causing him to blush.

Clive informed everyone, "We should all keep our eyes out. Even with his great eyesight, Jet might miss it if it is on the other side. So everyone look out for something strange, that is our target's location."

Gallows looked at Jet, still as red as the skirt Leila had been wearing. 'If it weren't for the fact that I'm already on the punk's last nerve, I would go and laugh at him for that. I knew he had a crush on her.'

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

I spent a long time thinking about this. My humor stories are seriously lacking, except in the Slayers and Zoids categories. And that's mainly b/c I added in quirks from the shows.

One more little thing...the ninja in Disgaea looks a lot like Jet. Scary part, I had long decided to make the character I named Jet a ninja after reading a guide on how to get all the classes.


	4. The Ruins

**The Ruins**

Virginia was keeping watch over the camp one morning, several months later. The fiasco with the Ark of Destiny had left them wanted outlaws, and there was no way she would allow her team to get caught. Knowing their luck, they wouldn't even be given a fair trial. It would just be execution for all four Drifters. So she had ordered everyone to take turns keeping watch, dividing the night into four parts from twelve to eight AM. Her watch was the hours of six and seven o'clock. Jet had taken first watch, just because he was the one who stayed up late to think anyway. Clive was next, followed by Gallows. When the watcher's hours had ended, he would wake up the next person. And after her watch, Virginia woke up the entire team.

'I can't believe all that has happened,' she mused, 'I only wanted to save the world, and now here I am, two months after victory, trying to save our skins. Maybe I'm only being idealistic, but I must stick true to my beliefs. What would my mother say if she heard I was killing innocent people caught up in the hype?'

The woman turned to Jet, sleeping peacefully. She was relieved, for the first week or two after their little trek through Deus ex Machina, he'd suffered from chronic nightmares. Many a night Virginia had got up to go to the bathroom, or get a drink of water, and find him suffering in his dreams. She'd longed to hold him in her arms, tell him everything was going to be ok, but held back. After all, he wouldn't like that at all.

Suddenly, the female Drifter heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She'd always prided herself at having extraordinary senses for a human. Mainly the senses of sight, sound, and smell. Virginia could tell you what her mother or Aunt Shalte was cooking from clear across town, if the window was left open. But now wasn't the time to have a trip down memory lane, she had to go and protect her friends from this intruder in their camp. The woman drew her Duel Pistols, and turned to face whomever had come here.

"Chill out, wild girl. I'm not here to turn you in to the Ark. If I went there, I'd get arrested as well. They've got a bounty on me and my gang going back a year or so. But I do have a job proposition for the four of you," said Leila. Virginia eyed the newcomer, and figured out that she must be the girl that Gallows had spoken of two and a half months ago, even though the thief hadn't given the Drifter her name yet.

Virginia told her, "Sorry, I just have to make sure that we're all safe. In this world, we have to make the assumption that everyone we don't know is an enemy. I will turn as if I'm going to fire, then I can see if I actually need to. Besides, you did sneak up behind me, and I was getting just a little bit jumpy over that; a person who sneaks up on you usually wants to do something they don't want others to see them doing."

Leila looked at the other girl. "Well spoken, Drifter. Now I need you to wake the others up, we have to go to these ruins I just found right away. Who knows who'll show up if we don't have them excavated at this time. As it stands, we might already be too late, these ruins might have been entered before I came."

. . .

"I refuse!" exclaimed Jet, "There's no way you or anybody else is going to get me in this ridiculous costume. It's degrading, it's embarrassing." Virginia was holding up a clown costume, with bright red hair and pants. Clive had one with green hair and pants, Gallows's had a yellow theme, and the color scheme of Virginia's costume was blue. Each one had red floppy shoes, and a white shirt. The pants were baggy and attached to the body by suspenders. They would all have to wear regular pants of the same color, also given to them by Leila, underneath. Off to one side of the team, said female thief was getting out face paint.

"You have to all go in dressed like clowns. Else the ruins will not accept you. I can't go in for two simple reasons. First of all, Gallows owes me, and making him do something embarrassing is just the way to get paid back. Second of all, I'm deathly afraid of clowns. One scared me when I went to a carnival at only three years of age. And a good leader doesn't trust her gang members, they'd just use it as an excuse to gain more power from her. So that's why all of you have to go in," Leila informed the angry Drifter boy.

Virginia pleaded, "C'mon Jet, it'll be fun. We're all going to get to dress up like it's Halloween, I just love Halloween. Too bad there's not going to be candy. But anyway, we're all doing it too, so there's no good reason you can't get into the spirit." She gave him these big eyes, ones he couldn't refuse so easily.

"Oh, alright. Whenever you get that look on your face, I know you won't let me alone until I do it. Since it's either get dressed myself, or you bothering me until I do and maybe forcing me by having Clive and Gallows pin me down, I'll put on the stupid costume." He disappeared behind a rock wall near their position, hiding the blush on his face. It was almost as if he would have enjoyed the last part of his little tirade; well, not the part with Clive and Gallows, but the part where Virginia forcibly dressed him. But he'd only thought that for a second before pushing those perverted thoughts out of his head. He wasn't Gallows.

Everyone took turns dressing behind the rock. After they were done, Leila put on their face paint and brought them to the ruin. Once there, she melted into the shadows. The team was left alone to look at the entrance, and ponder how in the world they'd get inside of this thing. Gallows tried to ram it with his massive body, but that didn't work. Clive lit up a grenade he'd borrowed from Alfred, but the door remained intact. Jet attempted to pick the lock with the edge of his boomerang, but the lock was far from broken.

"There has got to be some way," Virginia thought out loud, "But I'm not sure exactly what it is. And we don't have the keys." She paced, hoping to think of something. But since she wasn't looking where she was going, Virginia tripped, slammed into Jet, and the two of them ended up in a doggie pile on the ground.

"G. . .get off of me!" demanded Jet, blushing more furiously than he ever had before. Virginia broke off right away, she too was blushing. They turned their faces from one another, and Gallows snickered.

Suddenly, the doors began to open. Virginia wondered if they had hit a switch when they had fell, but nothing appeared to have been triggered. However, they had no time to ponder it, the ruins and the treasure inside was their main objective. All four Drifters went in, in order to face the unknown that lay in wait for them. Virginia took one look into the darkness, and smiled, they would make it through this.

- - - -

**Teefa's** **Last Words…**

Yup, a comedy romance, just like Slayers. I was inspired by that episode with the tower of dolls. That episode was just too funny. Jet and Zelgadis do act alike, don't they? Except Zel's not as cold as Jet; hard to believe when you think about how he acts from about episode five or six onwards. Let's see, I've got to think of some better ways to work this, it has to be funny. I need some comedy for each of the puzzles.


	5. First Test

**First Test**

Annoying fun house music lit up the air as the team entered the first room of the ruins. Presently, they found themselves in a battle with monsters. It appeared to be a duo of zombified clowns. Virginia shot the first one, but it didn't die right away. Jet came to her aid, finishing the monster off. Gallows and Clive killed the second. Suddenly, another attacked them from behind, almost about to bite Virginia or to dig its claws into her back. Jet ran up to her instantly, and body checked her. But he was unsuccessful at fully dodging the oncoming attack, and the monster bit his arm. Down he went, right to the floor of the ruins.

"JET!!!!" screamed Virginia, "You demons will pay for that!" With that, the angry female Drifter used her Gatling on the monster, killing it. Then, she turned to Jet. The wound was pretty deep, and blood had spilled onto the floor. Clive, ever the resourceful scientist, was busily tying up the arm with a strip of cloth he'd seen fit to bring along. Gallows, in the meantime had been dispatching of another clown zombie with his own Gatling. Turning around, the Baskar saw the unfortunate condition their ally was in right now.

"Is he poisoned Clive?" asked Gallows. Indeed he was, his face beginning to turn purple. Taking his own part in the recovery process, Gallows pulled out an antidote, and gave it to Jet. But although he was no longer poisoned, Jet had lost a lot of blood. They needed to heal him, from the looks of it they would need a Potion or Mega Berry. Else they'd lose him so soon after entering this ruin of humiliation and death.

Virginia ran up to him, and stated, "I'll give him an item. This is too big a wound to use magic on, and I'm the one who attached the Dried Flower to my Medium. So I would be the best choice to use it on him, since Green Thumb doubles recovery items' power." With that, she pulled out a Mega Berry, taking no chances as to losing him. Through its power, the wound began to close, and the flow of blood stopped.

Jet woke up, and saw his allies had just saved his life. A few months ago he would have told them he didn't need their sympathy, or he could have recovered on his own. But this wasn't a couple of months ago, this was right now. Not that he was totally polite either, he still didn't like showing his emotions to anybody, even his friends. "We'd better move onwards, the sooner I'm out of this place, the better for all of us." The youth got up off the floor, and began to walk towards the only door in the room, cursing the ruins.

"That punk," muttered Gallows, "Not even a 'thank you'. We did save his life, if nobody intervened he'd be dead at the moment. I'm gonna pound him when we finally get out of here." He looked to Virginia and Clive, both whom didn't seem to share Gallows's sentiments. They simply sighed after he spoke.

"Well, it is a great deal more polite than he would have been when we first met. After all, he didn't yell at Virginia for not watching her back, nor did he try to push us away for helping him out. All in all, I'd say that Jet has made monumental improvements in the past few months," Clive told the Baskar youth.

Virginia added, "Besides, if you start a fight Jet will only remind you that you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place. And he'll do it in a much ruder tone than we heard from him just now. So let's just count our blessings that he's ok, I didn't heal him for a thank you. I healed him because he's my friend. If he died, I'd be sad." With that, she began running after Jet. Clive and Gallows followed shortly.

. . .

Before long, they came to the first puzzle. It appeared to be of a large clown with a sledge hammer. Under the hammer, was a squished clown, flat as a pancake. Gallows began to laugh at it. "This is the first puzzle?! It's just a stupid statue. Too big to move, no switches on it. What are we supposed to do now?"

You must make me laugh, a voice rang through their mind, Take the hammer and make me laugh. You two! Perform a comedy routine for me now. He pointed right to Gallows and Jet. Instantly, the unfortunate Baskar began to cringe, if Jet was his partner for this comedy routine, then he was a dead man.

"So, I've got to do something with the hammer. It's too big for humans to use you idiot! How can I pick it up, let alone use it to squash Gallows?" Jet screamed. Suddenly, a smaller hammer fell from the sky and onto Jet's foot. Gallows's expression of terror turned to one of amusement, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Jet was hopping around on one foot, forgetting his dignity over the immense pain he now felt.

Gallows called, "Hey! Jet, hop over here. Maybe if I break both your feet, you'll learn to thank us when we do something nice for you. Consider this your punishment!" Virginia turned her eyes, this was about to get really ugly. She knew Jet wouldn't take comments like that one lying down, he'd get angry.

Jet stopped hopping around and grabbed the hammer. Then, he lifted it high over his head, and kabonged Gallows over his own. The former priest began running as the very angry treasure hunter chased him throughout the room. Virginia looked once, and turned away again. 'I knew it, it was gonna get ugly."

Suddenly, after Gallows had crashed into the statue, the door began to open. Jet threw down the hammer, muttering about how Gallows deserved it for the comment and for getting them into the mess in the first place. Virginia used Heal to fix Gallows up, and then forced Jet to sit down for one moment, she'd given him that look again, the begging look that Jet could never refuse. If he did, then she'd never leave him alone.

"Take of your shoe," she ordered him, "I have to look at your foot to make sure it is going to be ok now." He did just that, and she looked at the bruise he'd gotten from the hammer. Again, she used Heal on his wounds, and then helped Jet to his feet. Gallows was about to snicker, but wasn't in the mood to get hit over the head with another hammer. Jet wasn't one you were supposed to anger, he'd get you back easily.

"Now that this is all settled, we should continue onwards. Perhaps the next puzzle will involve, shall we say, less violent humor. For I've just began to figure out why this is called the Clown Ruins, everything from the monsters to the tricks involves humor or clowns. That's why the door opened, Virginia falling over Jet was considered humor by the lock," Clive deduced. He began lifting his glasses of the bridge of his nose and letting them fall, just like he did any time he was thinking. Then, Clive looked at the other three Drifters.

Virginia said, "I say we get going right away. The sooner we finish, the sooner we get back to Leila. I don't know about you, but for a place involving clowns, this sure is terrifying." Clive and Gallows agreed, they were used to the fun loving people you see at carnivals and circuses. Jet had no opinion, he'd never gone to one of those events before. So after getting situated, the four continued onwards through the ruins.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

Don't ask about all the clowns. I was just traumatized by Ronald McDonald when I was a kid. I mean, he popped out from under the beds of the children in the commercials, I was afraid of him doing that to me. Those commercials came out when I was at the age where you believe in a monster under the bed. At least it doesn't affect my life. My sister doesn't like to go in the basement at night, since she's afraid of a Leprechaun coming out of an old trunk; even though her boyfriend room down there. And when she was a kid, after seeing Hook for the first time, she thought Captain Hook was going to come in through our bedroom window and kidnap her, so she made me close the windows on a hot summer day.


	6. Cars, Balls, & Unicycles

**Cars, Balls, and Unicycles**

After dispatching what seemed to be an endless drove of Clown Zombies, the team arrived at the next puzzle. It was a locked door, with a trio of balls (hey! get your minds out of the gutter people, they were for juggling), a clown car, and a unicycle scattered throughout the room. The car and unicycle were a bright red color, while the balls were red, yellow, and blue. It appeared as if they'd have to do some sort of trick using the three items. But there was nothing left behind to tell them exactly what that might yet be.

"I can juggle a little bit," Virginia admitted, "I used to do it as a child, for the amusement. My skills are a little rusty, but I think I can get it to go. The only problem is, I've seen this act. The clown has to ride the unicycle while juggling. However, I don't know how to ride one. And it seems too small for Clive or Gallows to fit on." She looked in Jet's direction, blushing furiously. He felt his blood get hot, knowing what she needed him to do. Jet had never ridden a unicycle before, so he figured he'd have to get used to it while Virginia warmed up her juggling skills and the others did something about that tiny car in the room's corner.

"Well, that settles it. Virginia and Jet, take the unicycle. Gallows and I will look into the clown car. These things can seat so many, despite their appearance. We should plan how we are to get in though, it will not do for one of us to sit on another's hand or foot," Clive informed the rest of the team. He walked over to where the car was parked, and took a look. Gallows followed, he too would need to know what to do so they could ride in it. When they peered inside, they found only one seat that two people needed to sit in.

Jet muttered, "This ought to be interesting, the two biggest members of our team having to share a vehicle as small as that. The reason I only trust the train to take me anywhere. Or my feet or horse. Well, we'd better get this stupid unicycle to work. Honestly, how much more of this embarrassment can a guy like me take? This whole trip is degrading, and I'm not earning a cent unless Leila finds herself in a very generous mood when we return. Next time he wants to drink all night, I'll drag Gallows back into the room."

He got on the unicycle, and began trying to keep his balance. It took a few laps around the room, but soon he learned how to shift his weight while riding on the one wheeler. Now, he just had to learn how to shift his weight with Virginia on his lap juggling a trio of rubber balls. Although she was easily getting into her task, it would be much harder on a moving vehicle. Besides, together they weighed over 200 pounds.

Meanwhile, Gallows was trying to get into the car. Since he was the biggest, it would be sensible for him to go in before Clive. For Clive sitting on Gallows's hand would be a lot less painful than Gallows sitting on Clive's. He sat on about half the seat, with his legs still out of the door. Clive then did the same thing. The two began trying to squish each other over just enough to fit in. But in the struggle, Gallows knocked Clive over, and his hand ended up falling right on the gas pedal. At the same time, the Baskar's hand met the ignition, turning the key on accident. Instantly, the engine began to rev, and the car began to drive in a circle around the room. It was almost as if someone had programmed it to run in that direction. Of course, the two Drifters' legs were still hanging out of the car, and they were hanging on for dear life.

Clive looked at Gallows. "Would you please hit the breaks, we've got to stop this thing. Else who can keep us from crashing into Jet and Virginia once they begin their juggling unicycle act?" Gallows did what Clive had told him, a little too well I might add. He slammed his hand on the breaks—well, Clive did say to hit them. Instantly, the pedal went right through the bottom of the car, cutting their chance of getting the vehicle to stop. As the two looked at each other, they began to panic. Even Clive was freaking out.

"Hey, Jet," Virginia stated, "I think Clive and Gallows are in trouble. Looks like that little car has lost its breaking system. We've got to do something to help them." And she would have run over to try and stop the car herself, had Jet not grabbed her. Luckily he did, else she would have been run over as it ran past.

"There's nothing we can do about that. Probably the only thing to do is wait for it to run out of steam and stop. Meanwhile, don't we have a stupid act to put on ourselves?" asked Jet. He pulled Virginia onto his lap, and they began riding around as she juggled. But, with the difference in weight, Jet wasn't able to keep it balanced for very long. The unicycle fell over, and the two Drifters fell into the car's open sunroof.

Gallows was desperately trying to steer, causing the car to shift its track and fly around the room. Suddenly, they found themselves approaching a wall. The team would have bailed out, except they were all squished together. Clive shut his eyes, Gallows broke the steering wheel trying to get them out of the way, and Jet pulled Virginia close to him instinctively. Blushing, the female Drifter held onto him as well. It was almost as if they were telling each other their true feelings, knowing that death was about to claim them.

Crash! The car hit the wall. It barreled right through it, knocking the team in a hay bale. If there was any consolation, the little vehicle didn't move anymore. Virginia was the first to stir, protected by Jet's arms from most of the onslaught. Gallows was the next person up, followed by Clive. The former took one look at Jet and Virginia's position, and began to snicker. It was then that Jet got up, his eyes filled with fire.

The treasure hunter yelled, "Gallows! This is not funny! So what if I got knocked up against her in the fray, and just happened to land in that position? It's not some stupid fate, it's just the fact of dumb luck. Keep it up and I'll kill you." He pulled out Airget-lamh just to tell the Baskar that he wasn't kidding at all.

Virginia sighed. 'I expected no less from him. Jet's always been rude and antisocial. I know he was ready to sacrifice his own life for me though. They always say that actions speak louder than words.'

Suddenly, a creaking noise was heard throughout the whole ruins. The team turned to find that the door was opening. They ran to see what was inside, only to be met with horror. For sitting there, in front of a giant treasure chest, was a clown zombie like no other. Its height was enough to dwarf even the golem Asgard, and that's saying something. The creature let out a wicked laugh, and began shuffling towards the four unlucky Drifters. Jet held out his ARM, and gave Gallows a glare. 'If we get out of this one alive, I'm going to kill him. If he didn't hit on that thief woman, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now.'

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

I'm not going to ask how a car got to Filgaia; it's just there for the humor. Yup, and the enemy is one huge ass clown. Part of this story is to serve the same purpose as playing "Carnival of Terror" on Neopets; to beat up on the clowns. Remember, my childhood scarred me of them. Now then, kill that clown Drifters!


	7. Battle With the Clown Wight

**Battle**** With Clown Wight**

The Clown Wight, as the giant monster was called, attacked with his Pie Throw skill. In this, he tossed a huge pie at his enemies, damaging the whole team. Splat! The custard filled desert landed right on top of the four Drifters. They then got to work trying to get it off of them. When the large tin finally was thrown from their heads, Gallows licked the cream left on his face. "Hey, this stuff is pretty good. Maybe we should take as much as we want when the battle is over." But since he was paying more attention to the custard's taste, he didn't notice the clown attack him with his Water Squirting Flower attack. Even Jet had to stifle his laugh at the mess Gallows had become. He was soaked head to toe, his hair hanging limp.

"Everyone," Clive called, when he'd gotten over his own little chuckle, "Pay attention to the enemy instead of the situations surrounding us. He seems to be using various attacks that simulate the scenarios you often see clowns set up for themselves at the circus. Maybe we can use this to our advantage in order to counter him. If my thesis is correct, he will do something involving juggling later on in this battle as well."

Like usual, Clive was right. The very next attack was his Fireball Toss, in which he juggled a group of fireballs, and then threw them at the enemy one by one. Virginia put them out by casting Pressure on the burning spheres. Then, she looked up at the demon and got a killer idea of what to do about his powers.

"Two can play at that game!" the female Drifter yelled. Then, she cast Copy Ability, and stole the skills of the Clown Wight. Virginia followed this up by imitating his Fireball Toss, it was a wonder she didn't hurt her hands in the process. Certainly, Jet looked like he was about to freak out when the flames danced between her fingertips. But the mood of his concern changed when Gallows began to snicker about the look on Jet's face. Then, the boy got serious again, and aimed the Airget-lamh at Clown Wight. The bullet hit it square in the nose, deflating it. As the nose began to sink lower and lower, it made a squeaking sound.

Suddenly, the monster began to cry. Large tears fell from his eyes, big enough to crush the four young Drifters if they hit. Clive inquired, "Virginia, is this one of the attacks that you copied from the beast? Or did hitting its nose just cause this unlucky averse reaction from it that is a new danger for us four?"

Virginia, who was running from the beast's tears, nodded. "It's one of its attack alright, the Tears of a Clown. You know, I thought my idea would work, but I've just realized I can't do these attacks quite right. I do the Fireball Toss and Water Squirting Flower, but the Tears of a Clown and Pie Throw are just too big for a human being to achieve. Unless the enemy was a mouse or a fly, they wouldn't be able to do very much."

She switched back to her basic Arcana skills, and turned as the Clown stopped crying. Meanwhile, Gallows was charging up his Extension Skill to cast Protect on the team. He'd forgotten about it before as he lay covered in pie and water. Then he forgot when he saw Jet, looking for some opportunity to play the part of matchmaker. But now, with the team in serious trouble from their enemy, he got his act together.

"Ok, let's just shoot the stupid monster with all we've got," Jet ordered, "This overgrown sideshow freak probably can't hold up to four Gatlings. So why not annihilate it?" He was aiming his ARM up to do just that, but saw the look on Virginia's face. It was one of fear, what in the world was wrong with her now?

"This beast has a self-destruct function. I just used Analyze to see what's going on, and it says that if we don't take our time killing it, we might accidentally hit the device and blow the ruins up. And if that happens, we'll all get blown up as well. There has got to be another way, but my skill can only show me so much," she informed the team. Virginia turned to Clive, who shrugged. And if the smartest member of the group wasn't able to think of a safe way to take out a monster like this, they were in deep trouble right now.

Gallows suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! I remember something! Once, when I was small, my mom told me a story about a hero who defeated a self-destructing monster. The beast was terrorizing a town, and the man bravely fought it. Suddenly, realizing the true nature of the creature, he attacked it in the head, right behind its ear. There, his ARM found the device to deactivate the detonator, and then he killed it."

Jet gave him a shocked expression. "That's your great idea?! Follow your old lady's story?! It was just that, a story. How do you know that the creature isn't going to detonate if we hit it there? Even if the tale she told you was true, this is a different creature. The same thing may not work a second time."

"But it's all we have," Clive stated, "Virginia, I want you to clear out with the others, I will shoot the monster. My aim is the best of the four of us, so I have the best chance of hitting. If I am unable to do this, then both I and the monster will die. However, the three of you will be safe if you run for the exit right now. Please tell Catherine that I love her, and I am really sorry. And make sure Kaitlyn will be alright. Now go, don't waste this chance I'm giving you." Clive then turned around, and shot in order to attract the beast.

"You heard the man, move out people," Virginia ordered, holding back her sorrow and fear for her friend. Then she led Gallows and Jet back through the corridors, dodging and shooting the Clown Zombies on the way out. When they finally made it back to the entrance, they went to hide behind the rocks with Leila, who was sitting and counting the contents of a bag of Gella. She eyed the three Drifters strangely.

The thief inquired, "So, where's my treasure? And what happened to the fourth member of your band of merry misfits? You better not have bungled this mission, else there will be hell to pay for it much later on." She especially glared at Gallows, who had assured her all the way that their team could do this.

It was then that Jet's anger finally broke lose. He'd been humiliated, beaten up, thrown through a wall, covered in pie, nearly drown in demon tears, and narrowly escaped being blown to smithereens by a detonator inside of the stuffed monstrosity. "Look here lady, we're doing everything we can. You gave us no information about what we were to do. You don't have any idea what we went through to get what we did. And now, we may have signed our own comrade's death warrant. If you can go through there, and face the same things we did, then you can complain. But since you didn't, keep your comments to yourself. I don't care if you're a woman, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Women aren't a weaker sex, so there is no cause for special treatment in my book when someone pisses me off." He probably would have attacked her then, but Virginia blocked him and shook her head. She didn't want to see him in a fight, and get hurt.

"I know you're mad Jet, we all are," she said, "But just keep your cool. Remember, arguing with Leila won't do any good. We must leave Clive up to fate." Then, she took him in her arms, and held him close. Gallows was rolling on the floor laughing, while Jet's temperature had just shot up fifty degrees.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar male voice asking, "Did I come at a bad time? The monster is dead, and I brought back the treasures that Miss Leila was asking about." There, before them stood Clive, with a few bags containing treasure in his hands, and a humongous smile spread wide across his face.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…  
  
**I'm just too predictable; aren't I? Let Jet and Ginny have a romantic moment, no matter what**. **Now we still have the epilogue then I can get ready for tomorrow.Yes, tomorrow. The start of my messed up projects, take two. And my Slayers marathon, take fifty million****


	8. Ruinic Aftermath

**Runic Aftermath**

Gallows didn't know what would be more fun. . .saying "I told you so" to Jet, or teasing him about Virginia's hanging all over him earlier. He finally decided on C. None of the above, on account of knowing the tendencies of the male Drifter upon being angered. So instead he settled for trying to play his cards right with Leila; thiefdom be damned. She was cute, and maybe she'd settle for roaming with them now.

"So, Leila," he began, "How did we do? As you can se, we got the treasure, so you don't have any thing to worry about now. You know, you can always change your mind about thieving, and come with us. We can hang out, go to the bar for drinks at night. It'll be good to have someone to party with for a change."

"No thank you. I like my life just the way it is. Nothing a drunken moron like you says will ever change my mind. Now then, let me have my treasure so I can get back to the hideout," demanded Leila. Clive, not wanting to argue with the girl, handed it over in a flash. With that, she got back on DC, and rode away into the sunset. Gallows sighed, another attempt at impressing a cute girl had slipped by once more.

Jet muttered, "Serves him right, he never should have got us into this mess in the first place." Then, the still blushing boy turned his face away from the others. But Virginia noticed him, knowing what was the matter now. She too was still amazed at how brazen she just was. I mean, she let herself hug him. Him! Jet Enduro! The cold hearted youth whose kind words were still a little harsh on your ears. What was it about the boy that made her do things like this this? Why didn't she want him to fight with Leila? It's not like he would have gotten hurt then, he was good enough. Was she really that worried about his well being?

Clive looked at the two of them, knowing how much they seemed to be in denial. 'I know Jet loves Virginia, else he wouldn't save her all the time. If all he cared about was Gella, he could always have let us fend for ourselves and taken off. And I know Virginia loves Jet, she pays the most attention to his problems. Sure whenever Gallows or I have something wrong she helps us, but she doesn't go to the extremes like she does when Jet is the one not feeling right. I remember when I felt like I couldn't go on with them, she let me find out on my own when begging didn't work. But when Jet was distant about things like his past and his memories, she went out of her way to try and help him feel better. If only they could realize how much pain they are causing themselves by not admitting how they feel.' He sighed, and looked at Gallows.

The Baskar was leaning against a rock, contemplating the latest girl trouble he had. Poor guy never caught a break when it came to women at all, this was one of many rejections he'd suffered in his life. Clive began to wonder about how he could help Gallows to find the right girl, but then realized it would do no good. There was no way for Clive to know what girl was right for Gallows, he would have to figure things like that out on his own. Perhaps being burned all these times would serve as a lesson in finding that special girl.

"Well then," an extremely red Virginia said, "Let's go and make camp for the night, then Clive can tell us all about how he stopped the Clown Wight. And I'll cook us some dinner, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. How about it? I've got some meat we picked up in town. I'll make us a nice stew."

. . .

As they ate Virginia's stew, Clive told them his story. He'd shot right at the spot that Gallows had informed him of, and then something weird happened. The Clown Wight let out a crazy laugh, and toppled over on its side. Turns out, the creature was no more than a robot, and his shot had struck a vital wire to its activation. Then, he found the treasure, and left the ruins. Many gems had been in the chest, it would have been enough to satisfy Maya Schroedinger for about ten years. That comment caused Gallows to laugh.

"Anyway, this stew is very good Virginia. You should make this more often. Although I have eaten many of the recipes you make, but never this one. Where did you learn to make such a delightful stew?" asked the scholar. He looked to Gallows--who was scarfing down stew--and Jet--simply sitting down.

Virginia told him, "My mother taught me this recipe. It was the last one she gave me before. . .the day. . .when she died." Suddenly, she dropped her fork, and began to sob unconsciously. Anytime she thought about her mother, especially about her death, she began to feel sad. Ekatrina had died so young, and the Drifter had been a mere child. If she hadn't died, would Virginia have all these problems right now.

Jet suddenly felt a strange sensation come over him. Almost as if he couldn't control his own arm, the boy held his right arm around her body. Virginia turned her face to his shoulder, and sobbed into it. Gallows resisted the temptation to tease Jet about his attitude towards Virginia, knowing it wasn't the time or the place for it. Virginia wasn't in the best of moods, she didn't need him pushing her buttons anymore.

Clive shook his head. "I'm sorry Virginia, I shouldn't have brought it up. If I had known this would cause you to think about your mom like that, I would have never have asked about where you learned the recipe." But the second he said that, he realized that it was not necessary. Virginia was too intent at hanging onto Jet. She was going to be just fine, all the girl needed was a good cry to let her sorrow die.

"Thanks Jet," she finally said, wiping her eyes on his red scarf, "That's all I needed. Just let me cry, and I'll feel better. You may not think it, but you are the best comfort I can have when I'm sad, because I know that you are by my side, and I'm not facing the world alone." She smiled once more, at Jet in fact.

Jet blushed, trying to turn away. He didn't want her to know what a total softy he could be, but he had let it show when he worried about her. Luckily, she wasn't teasing him for it, but she wouldn't do that anyway. Virginia understood him, and would most likely be happy that he had shown her some emotions other than his own anger. After all, Virginia wanted him to make happy memories, wanted him to be happy himself. And if he was happy, then she was happy. He wondered why this was so, what was he to her?

"So, Clive, lets just leave the two of them be for a little, let them have their little moment without us here to ruin it," Gallows suggested. He grabbed Clive by the shoulder, and began pulling him around the side of the rocks. No doubt, he only wanted to spy in order to see what Jet and Virginia would do when no one else was around. Clive would have protested too, if he hadn't been ready to lecture Gallows on how it is not a polite thing to do if you peep at other people who are having a romantic moment, they might get mad.

The second they were gone, Jet's composure returned. He muttered, "Whatever Virginia, if you want to cry on me it doesn't matter. Just as long as you don't make me solve your problems, there's nothing I can do in that sense. Next time, however, can you try not to soak my only scarves when you cry on them?" He was obviously trying to sound tougher than he really felt. Truth was, he was just relieved to know that she felt better, and that he had helped her to do so. Almost as if she wove a spell around him.

Virginia looked at him, and smiled. "I know you don't really mean that so harshly. You don't have to act tough around me, I know you're tough. And I also know that you are hurting deep inside over things you can't control. Listen, if you ever need to cry, just do it. I won't tell Gallows and Clive what's wrong."

"Hey, Clive, move over," demanded Gallows, " I can't see when you're blocking the view of the canyon." This was because Clive was facing Gallows, with his back to the others. He wanted Jet and Virginia to have their privacy. But unfortunately, there was no way to block out Gallows's hearing too.

"I know you're spying Gallows. If you don't come out of there right now, I'll shoot you full of lead!" threatened Jet. When Gallows did come out, with a very angry Clive in tow, Jet was as red as a tomato.

Virginia sighed. She thought, 'Well, it's nice to know that nothing's changed. Oh, Jet. I hope that someday I can tell you how I really feel. Because I think I might be falling in love with you."

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

I was looking for more humor than romance, and all romance getting interrupted ala Slayers. Anytime someone seems to have a romantic scene, something goes wrong. See. . .(SPOILER ALERT) Lina and Gourrys kiss—they forget it happened and get into a fight—Martina and Zangulus's wedding—the front of the church falls onto them—and any time someone hangs onto their destined partner—either they simply blush it off or they have to go on so they can't have any moments. (END SPOILER).


End file.
